Yusuke Fujiwara
Yusuke redirects here. For the World Championship character, see: Yusuke (World Championship). :Fujiwara redirects here. For Yukino Fujiwara, see: Wisteria. (as Honest in disguise) * (in Atticus' flashback) | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears video games = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 | gender = male | relatives = Unnamed parents | affiliation = Duel Academy | previous affiliation = World of Darkness | partner = Honest | anime deck = Clear | japanese voice = }} Yusuke Fujiwara is a new Obelisk Blue student at Duel Academy in season four of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. At his first appearance, he was in fact Honest, disguised as his master, deceased long ago. However, the true identity of the mastermind behind Trueman is later discovered to be Fujiwara, under the influence of Nightshroud. Biography When Yusuke was just a young boy, his parents died suddenly, causing his spirit partner, Honest, to appear and promise him to protect him forever. Later, he enrolled at Duel Academy and made several friends, particularly Atticus Rhodes and Zane Truesdale, who also lived the presently abandoned dormitory. Later, he became paranoid and began to have the idea that his friends would also forget him, as he thought his parents had. It drove him to the point that he decided that he would be the one to forget them, so he wouldn't feel the pain of being forgotten. He studied about rituals to try to make this possible, but he put "Honest" away to protect him. By using dark rituals, he attempted to give himself power and the ability to forget those he loved. Atticus witnessed the final portion of the ritual, just as Yusuke left him the mask card, no longer needing it himself. Fujiwara ended up in the World of Darkness, while Atticus eventually became possessed by Nightshroud, the entity that Fujiwara attempted to summon, via the mask. Honest disguised as Yusuke, utilizing his occult powers.]] Yusuke himself hasn't appeared to the rest of the characters, instead a Duel Spirit named Honest appears looking exactly like him, but is initially believed by everyone to be Yusuke. For unknown reasons, he is being targeted by an evil entity named Trueman. He arrives at Duel Academy in an attempt to find out information on Fujiwara's disappearance, and uses his powers to insert memories into the heads of the other students, making them believe they've known him for years. He also seems keen on preventing anyone from finding out anything about him, as he attempts to hypnotize Jaden Yuki to make him think that they were long time friends (not caring that Jaden had just saved him), which doesn't work because of the power Jaden gained from Yubel, and he retreats when Jaden tries ask him who he is. Following this encounter, Jaden asks Axel Brodie to gather all available information on Yusuke (not aware that this Yusuke wasn't the real one). Through this, he is able to confirm that no student by the name of Yusuke Fujiwara is currently enrolled in Duel Academy - Yusuke's name is instead listed among the Abandoned Dorm's missing students. He later reappears in the Abandoned Dorm's duel arena, and Jaden identifies what everyone thought was Yusuke as the Duel Spirit Honest. He is later destroyed by Trueman when he sacrifices himself to help Jaden, but Jaden adds him to his Deck and uses him in his rematch against Trueman. While in disguise as Yusuke, Honest possessed a variety of occult powers ranging from teleportation to pyrokinesis. He also has the power of supernatural hypnotism, but those with significant power can resist as seen with the Yubel-infused Jaden. Nightshroud Although many assumed he was dead after the events in the Abandoned Dorm, Yusuke is later revealed to be alive and working for the real Nightshroud—the mastermind behind Trueman's siege on Duel Academy. He is challenged by Atticus to a duel after virtually everyone at Duel Academy is defeated. Atticus loses and is sent to the World of Darkness. Afterwards, Yusuke duels against Jaden and Jesse Anderson in a Battle Royal. During the duel, he tried to make them duel each other, however he was surprised when they actually wanted to duel each other, but were only in order to defeat him. He was enraged by their friendship, claiming it was worthless. Honest then appeared, trying to make Yusuke remember the past when he had friends. He denied ever remembering them, not even remembering Honest. He defeats Jesse, but Jaden summons "Rainbow Neos" to defeat him. Honest then exorcises Nightshroud from Yusuke's body and he is later revived after Jaden defeats the real Nightshroud. At the Academy's graduation ceremony, he apologized to Atticus and everyone else about what he had done as Nightshroud. Atticus then explains that his friends would never forget him and that they forgive him. Fujiwara then smiles and thanks everyone for their support. Decks Anime While under Nightshroud's control, Fujiwara plays a Clear Deck, which focuses on the use of his Field Spell Card "Clear World" to cripple his opponent's monsters while his own monsters, immune to its effects (since they have no Attribute while on the field), overwhelm the opposition with a combination of special effects and brute force. This Deck itself is a reflection of Nightshroud's beliefs: individuality brings suffering, while nihilism relieves it. "Honest" was shown to be in his Deck prior to his involvement with Nightshroud but he removed it in order to protect the Duel Spirit. Video Games Tag Force 3 References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters